Embodiments relate to a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package in which multiple semiconductor chips are stacked for high-speed operations.
Developing semiconductor technologies require both higher speed and higher capacity. To achieve higher capacity, semiconductor chips are stacked on each other on a substrate and are connected together. However, as the number of semiconductor chips stacked increases, the capacitance loading of semiconductor chips connected in parallel as equivalent circuits with respect to the substrate arithmetically increases. Thus, high-speed operations of semiconductor devices are hindered. Therefore, there is a need for a technique that achieves high capacity without compromising with high-speed operations.